You Deserve Better
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Realizing that Kara's in an abusive relationship, Lena does what she can to help her friend. Filled with Supercorp Fluff. Thank you supersaiyanmik via tumblr for posting a text post about the multi-billion dollar company scene.


No matter what was going on in my chaotic life, Lena always made it better. Just seeing her smile brought me joy. Our weekly lunches meant the world to me and I wouldn't miss those two hours for anything. "Hey Jess."

The shorter woman looked away from her computer screen. "Kara, it's good to see you. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is good." I lied. "Is Lena available?"

"Yes. It's a good thing you're here too. It's been a rough day with the board members and she could use a friend. Let me tell her you're here." Picking up the phone, she waited. "Miss. Luthor, Kara is here. Shall I let her in?"

"Yes, of course." _Jess_ _was right. Lena is stressed. She has that tone._

"Yes, Miss. Luthor." Ending the call, Jess smiled. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Entering the spacious office, I noticed it had been rearranged. _Yeah. She's stressed._

"Out here, Kara."

Setting the bag of food down, I Joined the brunette on the balcony, I leaned against the ledge beside her. "Hey, I brought food. Early dinner?"

A soft chuckle vibrated her throat. "You know, if you keep bringing me food, I'm going to drag you to the gym with me as punishment." A grin tugged at her red lips.

"I'd gladly go." A soft heat tented my cheeks at the thought of Lena in gym wear. "How are you?"

The C.E.O.'s eyes narrowed. "What's really going on, Kara?" Lena turned to give me her full attention. "We've been friends long enough so I can tell when something is bothering you. And not just because of the crinkle. What is it?"

Biting my lip, I sighed. "It's this guy I'm dating."

"Before you continue, on a totally unrelated note, do you or Alex own a shovel?"

My brow creased. "No…Why?"

"Okay, I'll get my own." Lena returned her gaze to the city and left me puzzled. "Continue."

"Why do you want to know if we own a shovel?"

"I'm a curious woman. If I've learned anything from my mother, it's that hiding a body isn't as hard as one believes."

"Lena!" _I'm not sure if she's joking or being serious. Either way, I feel loved that she would kill anyone who hurt me._

"I'm joking, Kara." She smiled. "Well, mostly."

"Lena," I couldn't keep myself from smiling. "You're horrible."

"I know. But seriously, what has he done? And who is he? That Mike kid from CatCo?"

"Why do you assume it's him? It could be James or Winn."

Turning to me once more, Lena folded her arms. "Because those two, deep down, are scared of me and know if they hurt you, I'd probably have them killed."

 _She's right. On multiple occasions they've joked about it._ "Fine. It is Mike. Can we go sit on the couch?"

"Of course. What food did you bring by the way?"

"I got you the panini you like and a burger and fries for me."

Pouring us water, Lena glanced back at me. "You went to that deli just for me?"

"Yeah…You love that place."

A breathtaking smile graced Lena's face. "You really didn't have to do that, Kara. I mean, the two restaurants are on opposite sides of town."

"I know I didn't _have_ to but I wanted to. Besides, that is much healthier than a burger and loaded fries."

"Oh, I'm eating some of those fries whether you like it or not." We ate in a comfortable silence. I swore Lena's eyes were going to roll in the back of her head when she stole half of my basket of fries.

"So much for a few fires." I couldn't help but tease.

"Hush. I'll buy you a doughnut that is made of twelve to say sorry."

My eyes grew. "They make those?!"

A wholesome laugh bubbled up the woman's throat as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Yes, there's this one bakery in town that does. I'm surprised you don't already know about it."

"Noooooo but I want to. Can we go?"

"You eat like a child but yes. You have to share with me though."

"I promise."

Lena smiled. "It's a date then. How does Saturday sound?"

"Great!" _A date with Lena Luthor._ My chest filled with warmth. _I know it's not a real date. Besides, I'm with Mon-El. Ugh, Mon-El._ "Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" Her brow creased.

"I have a…thing…with Mike." Jumping up, I threw away my trash and finished my water. "I'm so sorry for eating and running."

"It's okay, Kara. I have plenty of work to do anyway." Hugging the brunette quickly, I remembered not to squeeze too tightly.

"Thanks for the talk." _I don't want to let go._

"You're welcome. Although, I don't think I helped much."

"You did." Finally, I leaned back missing her embrace instantly. Even though I was taller, we fit perfectly together.

Grabbing my bag, I headed for the door. "See you Saturday!"

Landing near my apartment, I changed out of my Supergirl uniform and back into civilian clothes. My stomach dropped when I smelt smoke coming from my door. "What happened?" There Mon-El stood by my charred stove. "I told you multiple times to not cook. You've barley learned the microwave." _I don't have the money to fix this; again._

"Why are you late? I told you to be here at seven."

My brow started to twitch at his tone. "And I told you not to cook on my stove. But here we are. What were you trying to cook?"

"Macaroni and cheese."

"The box kind or from scratch?"

"Box…,"

 _Help me please not kill him._ "How did you….it was in water…., Just step away from my kitchen. I'll cook. Go sit down."

"It's not my fault humans make things so damn complicated."

"It's not complicated. You're just too prideful and stubborn to learn. You're on Earth now. Therefore, you have to learn to use Earth technology."

"But it's stupid."

 _You're stupid._ "It's not." The entire night was one argument after another. By the time he left, I was exhausted.

Xxx

Knowing it was my turn to cook for movie night, I needed a stove before seven. Unable to get a new one, I turned to the only person who was off on a Friday. And she was only off because it was a holiday. Knocking lightly, I waited. "Kara, please come in."

"Thanks again for letting me use your stove." Brushing by, I placed my bags on the marble counter in the kitchen.

"Of course. My stove doesn't get much use except around the holidays so, by all means, use it as much as you need. But, what happened to yours exactly?"

"Mike set it aflame; again. I told him, repeatedly, to not cook on it and yet I go home last night to see it charred. And currently I can't get a new one."

"Well maybe I can help with that."

I paused, watching Lena go towards the table she had by the door. "Lena, what are you doing?"

"Where are your keys?"

"In my purse. Why?"

"May I?" All I did was nod. _What is she doing?_ Taking my keys, Lena put her spare on my key ring. "There. Now you can use my stove whenever you need. You know I'm at the office most of the time so you can come in whenever."

"Thank you." _She really is incredible._

"You're welcome. Now, you have two hours to cook for six people, how can I help?" Pushing up her sleeves, Lena washed her hands.

"Want to make it seven people?"

There was a mischievous glint in the brunette's eyes. "Are you inviting me to movie night with your boyfriend?"

Heat crept up my neck. "Alex, Maggie, James, and Winn will be there too. But, I didn't think about that. You don't-,"

"I'll be there."

"Just don't kill Mike, please?"

"I promise not to kill your frat boy." My eyes narrowed. "Nor will I, _intentionally_ , embarrass him in front of everyone." She paused under my stare. "If we don't start cooking now, we're not going to be done in time."

Seven came quickly and the food was ready just in time. Entering my apartment, everyone was already there. "It's about time you get here." Alex took the tray of food. A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth when she saw Lena. "Oh good. The bloodshed will begin soon."

"Alex!"

"I'm joking." She paused, "Sort of."

"I promised to be civil." Lena gave a small nod as she entered the kitchen.

 _I think those words nearly killed her to say._ "Anyway, let's eat."

"Well here," Maggie placed a glass in front of Lena. "Skip the wine and go straight to the whiskey."

At the table, Lena sat to my left and Mon-El to my right. _We've not come out as a couple yet so why not do it now?_ "So uhm….Mike and I are dating." Silence filled the apartment.

"Congrats?" Alex's head tilted slightly.

Maggie's brow creased as she scratched her head. "Y-yeah…"

"Good for you?" Winn chimed in. James just stayed silent.

Lena's brow rose. "You and Monty, really Kara? Granted, this isn't new news to me."

"You told her before me?" Alex frowned. "I'm so offended." She held back her amusement.

"It's Mo-Mike."

"Manguel." _This wasn't going to end well._

"It's Mike." His voice was nearly a growl.

"Michelle?"

"I'll say it One. More. Time. It's Mike."

"Oh, would you look at the time? I have to get back to my MULTI-BILLION DOLLAR company. Which I am the C.E.O. of. Do you have a multi-billion dollar company, Annabelle? No? I didn't think so." Standing, Lena place her hands on my shoulders and leaned over my right blocking Mike. "I'm sorry to eat and run but duty calls. Don't feel that you need to be in a rush to get the new stove. You have my spare key after all. No need for me to be home. You can just let yourself in." Grabbing her purse, Lena returned behind me. Wrapping an arm around my chest, she hugged me so our cheeks pressed together. "See you tomorrow for that doughnut date." With that, she was gone.

"Damn." Alex tried to hide her snort with a cough.

"Whoa." Winn just stared at the door.

"Luthor's got teeth." Maggie laughed.

"That…that wasn't even close." Mon-El's voice was small.

Once everyone left, Alex and Maggie stayed behind to chat. "So…a doughnut date?"

"Uhm…it's not what you think…" I twitched under my sister's gaze.

Maggie snorted. "Then what is it?"

"There's this bakery in town that makes a huge doughnut that's made with twelve regular ones. We're going tomorrow."

Alex and Maggie shared a glance before looking back to me. "And you have her spare key?" My sister's voice was leading. "How did that come about?"

"S-she knows I can't afford a new stove so she let me use hers."

"She gave you her _spare key_ , Kara. No one does that just so you can use their stove. Hell, my best friend doesn't even have a key."

"Hell, I just got Maggie's key two days ago and we've been sleeping together for weeks." She paused, "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"We're not sleeping together!"

"But you secretly want to." Alex took a step towards me. "I know you, Kara. It's not monkey boy you think of at night."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." My face burnt. _How did she know that?_

"And she's not denying it either." Maggie took a swig of beer. "Face it, Kara. You're with the wrong person."

"But…Mon-El is…,"

"I swear to God if you say you're with him because he's Kryptonian kin or something I'm going to bring kryptonite out and punch you." Alex groaned. "Kara…you shouldn't feel obligated to date him because of that."

"It's not…"

"There's something you should know." Alex and I gave Maggie our attention. "Lena goes to the same gym I do. She's been going more frequently since you and frat boy got together. Probably because you always bring food or something every time you go see her. Weekly lunches are one thing but bringing her dinner a few days a week is another."

"She forgets to eat…,"

"You cook for the woman and take it to her." Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. "You need to make a choice. It's obvious Lena is into you. She practically claimed you at dinner. And you've never been happier than when you're with Lena. We all see how giddy you are before and after you see her. Think it over tonight since you're going to see her tomorrow. But make a decision soon. Lena won't wait forever. No matter how much she cares about you."

Xxx

"So you two lovely ladies are here for the mega doughnut?"

"We are indeed." Lena smiled placing her hand on my lower back to guide me towards the counter. _Oh golly. She felt me shiver. I just know it._

"Well, good luck. Only one couple has been able to eat the entire thing. If you eat it in fifteen minutes, you'll get a hundred-dollar gift certificate."

"I accept that challenge!"

Lena laughed as we took our seat. "Most likely you'll be eating three fourths of this thing. I still want to know how you stay so thin."

"I'm just lucky, I guess."

"Uh-huh. Sure." _She didn't bat an eye when the guy said that about a couple. Was he assuming we were together? Does it look like that from the outside in?_ "You have that look again. What is it?"

"N-nothing." Lena's eyes narrowed. "It's just…before…when he said that about only one couple has eaten the entire doughnut…it didn't bother you."

"It didn't bother you either. Or it didn't seem to bother you." She paused, "Did it?"

"No." I bit my lip. Before Lena could speak, the baker brought us the large pastry.

"Alright ladies, here you are. Before I start the clock, we always take a picture of the competitors taking the first bite."

"Okay." Lena and I held the doughnut and took a large bite. Once the camera clicked, the clock started. It was against the rules to cut the doughnut in half so we had to work together to hold it. Nearing the end, our hands touched and we held one another's gaze.

"And we have a winner at nine minutes and twenty-three seconds!" The employees cheered. "Before we give you the prize, we have to wait ten minutes to make sure you don't vomit."

"Fair enough." Leaning back in her chair, the brunette sighed. "I'm going to die of a food coma." Realizing some of the frosting had fallen on her chest, close to her cleavage, Lena ran a finger over the sugary substance and brought it to her lips. I was transfixed. A mischievous grin tugged at her lips. "Something you'd like to share, Miss. Danvers?" Lena's voice was a velvety purr that caused me to shiver.

"I like you not Mike." Cupping my hand over my mouth, I hid my face. _I can't believe I just said that. Oh gosh!_

The brunette was silent a moment as the information sank in. "I hope you know I feel the same way." My head shot up. "Kara, I'm a private person. When Lex was free and good, I didn't even give _him_ a key to my place." She paused, wiping her mouth. "I shouldn't have done that last night. I promised to not make a scene but I couldn't help it. I saw the way he looked at you and got jealous. He looks at you like you're his property. And, honestly, he's lucky that's _all_ I did."

Rubbing the back of my neck, I smiled. "I messed up. Big time."

"It's not too late to make it right. If that's what you want to do." Lena's voice was tender. "I'll give you as much time as you need to work things out with him."

"Within reason?"

"Yes, within reason. I'm sorry, but I can't handle seeing the two of you together for half a year or longer."

"It won't take that long. After you left, Alex and Maggie ambushed me about what you said."

"Did they?" Lena chuckled. "Is it safe to assume Maggie said I've been at the gym more often?"

"Yeah, she mentioned it."

"I've not been fully truthful with you, Kara. Maggie and I talk and I knew about the emotional abuse. She never right out said it but I know the signs."

 _Her eyes are stormy again._ "You've been through that before too? Besides your mother."

"In college, yes. I went back to her a few times before leaving. That's why I've always been up front and supportive of you. Not only because you're my friend and I care about you but because I could see that you needed something to keep you from giving into the depression. That's one of the reasons I never turned you down when you asked me to lunch or brought me dinner. You're actually not a bad cook." Lena smiled shyly. "That and who's going to say no to spending time with their crush?"

I couldn't help but snort. "You have a crush on me?"

Lena threw a napkin at me. "No laughing. I'm spilling my soul out here. And I just ate like a million, if not more, calories for you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I couldn't keep myself from laughing at Lena's mock offended expression.

She became serious. "Are you going to be okay? If you need to stay at my place, you can. I've got a guest room with your name on it."

"I'm good. Thank you. I'll be fine." Her brow rose. "If I feel the need, at all, I'll come over."

"No matter what time?"

"No matter what time. Now, let's get that certificate and get our picture put on the wall of fame."

Xxx

"Where have you been?" He barley let me in the door. "I've been trying to call you for hours!" Hanging my coat, I tried to keep calm. "Well? Answer me!"

"I was with Lena." My voice was that eerie calm.

"Really? I should have guessed. You spend more time with that bitch then you do with me!"

I could feel my blood start to boil. "What do you expect? She treats me better than you. She always has!

"Well if she's so great, why don't you spend the night with her then?"

"Get out of my apartment!"

xxx

A few hours passed and I could feel the anger I had turning into depression. Giving Lena a warning via text, I waited outside her door. "Can I kill him now?" She smiled sympathetically.

"Maybe." _He is allergic to lead._ Stepping over the threshold, I wrapped my arms around the brunette burying my face in her hair. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Squeezing me tightly, Lena kicked the door closed with her foot. "I've got ice cream and wine. Shall we move this to the couch?"

"Can we just stand here a little longer?"

"As long as you need." Her grip tightened as she held me. "Too tight?"

Chuckling, I shook my head. "No." _Not like you could ever cause me physical harm._ After a few minutes, I finally let go. "What was that about a million calories?"

Rolling her eyes, Lena started for the kitchen. "Oh hush. Follow me." Before I could get the bowls, she spoke. "Nope. Times like this we eat from the container like barbarians. But you can get two wine glasses down. I'll get the spoons." Situating ourselves on the couch, Lena put on _2 Broke Girls_ for background noise. "Please don't judge me. It's a guilty pleasure."

"Not a chance." Scooping out a bite of the red velvet cake ice cream, I leaned against the arm of the couch. _I never knew Lena had this side of her. I mean, we're on the couch, both with a carton of ice cream, drinking wine, and probably going to vent about our lives. I've only ever done this with Alex._ "We fought about the fact that I'm spending a lot of time with you." The brunette's brow rose. "He said I've been spending more time with you than with him."

"Is that true?" Holding her carton towards me, she continued. "Switch. I've never had that one before."

Taking the offered Peanut butter chocolate ice cream, I forfeited the red velvet. "Yes. But it's been worth it. I enjoy the time we spend together. The weekly lunches I always look forward to."

Choosing her words carefully, Lena spoke. "Well, now that we know how the other feels, maybe it can be actual dinners? Not just take-out or in a tupperware container."

"Yeah, I'd like that. But I need to break up with Mike first." I paused, "Pass. Although, being honest, some of the dinners at your office or lunches out felt like dates."

"I know." Pouring us each another glass of wine, Lena continued. "I think I like the red velvet better." Laughing I passed the carton back. 

xxx

A few days passed and things went on normally. I was happy knowing that Lena cared and wanted a relationship with me I just needed to get Mon-El alone to talk. It was time for our training at the D.E.O. and I figured it was as good a time as any. "I need to talk to you."

"It's her, isn't it?" My brow rose in a very Lena-like fashion. "You're dumping me for the Luthor."

I stopped the simulation. " _The Luthor_ has a name. And yes."

"I knew this was coming eventually. Especially after game night." He shrugged. "Look, that's how we treated women on my planet and it's different here. There's some things I can't change and that's one of them."

"You're an asshole."

"I know I am, okay? I'm a prick and I know it. I'm trying to change but it's not working. I haven't found that person who I want to change for. I thought that was you but it wasn't."

"I'm trying to not get offended by that comment but go on."

Shuffling his feet, Mon-El shoved his hands in his pockets. "I think I always knew your heart belonged to the Luth-,"

"Lena."

"To Lena but I didn't want to believe it because we're the last of our kind. Well, besides your cousin."

"You'll find someone but that's not me. You never stood up for me and she did. When I was being hurt you never tried to help and she did. Lena knew she could be killed but didn't care. You…all you care about is yourself."

"I know." His voice was nearly inaudible.

With that, I left the D.E.O. and flew to Lena's office. Landing on her balcony, I tapped on the window. As Lena turned in her chair, I realized I was still in my uniform. "Supergirl please, come in."

"Uh…Kara Danvers requested to speak with you…," I tried not to fidget under Lena's stare.

"Right. Well," strutting towards me, she placed a hand on either of my hips leaning in close. "Why don't you tell Kara Danvers that I'm proud of her and I'll have dinner waiting at seven." Placing a quick but tender kiss on my lips, she stepped away and back to her desk. _Busted. So busted._

Seven came and I was giddy. _Alex was right._ My smile turned into a small gasp when Lena opened the door. "Well good evening to you as well."

"I uhm….s-sorry….I didn't mean to…,"

"It's okay." Taking my hand, Lena pulled me inside. "I do enjoy that mental short circuit you have when you see me in certain outfits. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too. Even if you enjoy taunting me."

"I can't help it. Dinner should be ready soon. I hope pot stickers are alright."

Laughing, I set my purse down. "Of course it is." I swayed from foot to foot a moment. "Lena…can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Kara. What is it?"

"I mean, I'm positive you already know but…" Placing my glasses on the table, I started to unbutton my shirt. The brunette's eyes became a darker shade of green as she watched my hands.

"Supergirl." Finally having the nerve to meet her gaze once more, Lena smiled softly. "Yes, I always knew. That's one reason why I was alright flirting with you and your alter ego." She paused a moment. "It's not really cheating if it's the same person…."

Snorting, I buttoned my shirt back. "I'm not sure but let's go with no. So you already knew?"

Cupping my face in her hands, Lena placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Yes, I knew. But I wanted you to tell me. As for earlier, I couldn't help myself."

"Short circuiting, I get it."

"That and I just wanted to finally kiss you. When you said Kara Danvers wanted to speak with me, I knew there was an eighty-five percent chance you were going to say Mike was gone."

"You had doubt?"

"Kara, not in you. I've never doubted you and never will. It's just my own insecurities still get in the way. There's only one thing I'm certain about." Her eyes drifted to my lips a second.

"What's that?"

"That I want you to be the last person I ever kiss."


End file.
